Another Government Film
Another Government Film is probably my worst idea ever. Synopsis Leonardo Mar (Ashton Kutcher) has joined the bureau of a town and decides to enforce some laws. However, nobody knows he is a bureaucrat and he lives an ordinary life otherwise. But when an angry Gouda threatens to terminate all lifeforms, it is up to Mar and fellow citizen Dante Jeff (Topher Grace) to save the world. Cast * Ashton Kutcher as Leonardo Mar. * Topher Grace as Dante Jeff, Mar's unfair associate. * Chris Hardwick as Mason Mar, town bishop. * Dwight Schultz as Barry Mar, Leonardo's father. * Judith Miller as Eliana Mar, Leonardo's mother. * Shakira as Rose Grace, columnist of the daily newspaper. * Will Yung as Goonigoogoo, Mar's best friend. * Kenan Thompson as Wayne Akbar, a weird bureaucrat who wears 3D Glasses and a Wizard Hat. * Carrie Fisher as Trisha Far, acephalist and Illuminati member. * Michael Fassbender as Sonic Nate, Jeff's replacement associate after Mar battled him. * Jermaine Jackson as Head Coach, drill sergeant of the military. * Rachel Ames as Julia Norton, an actress. Parents Guide Sex & Nudity 5/10 * There are many scenes that show a pornography website, which has a nude woman shown in a video (clever camera angles censor sensitive areas); one scene involves a baby looking at the website. Mar wears a thong in one scene, revealing his bare chest, abs and legs. A naked kid is shown with his hand covering his crotch when he gets out of bed. A teen is shown barechested, wearing sagging pants that reveal his boxers. Many men remove their t shirts for military training and we see them barechested. * A man makes out with two women. A man and his father dance in unison and grab their crotches many times. * A guy attempts to rape a gal, but she throws a cannonball at his balls. * Two men kiss. A man tells another man that he wants to perform fellatio on the latter. We hear that someone questioned if they could have fellatio with a man. Two men are mock for wearing pink. Violence & Gore 6/10 * Two men yell at each other, and circle each other while a crowd chants "FINISH HIM…"; they battle until the combat is broken up. * Many guys shoot others with paint guns at military practice (no blood). A man seizes another man. A man throws coconuts at a woman, she throws one back, many other people join in and the woman shanks the man with a butterfly knife. A priest shoves a man's face into his scrotum and indicates that he has not washed for three months. A guy throws a pail of gasoline at a woman and a young girl. * Three adolescents chase two men into a moonlit forest, and the two men are scared when they hear a gunshot see an imp shadow with horns (it is actually a KKK wizard); they then run away screaming. * A man is thrown off a trike and lands in a large mound of feces (we learn the impact broke his testicles). * Two men with chainsaws approach three adolescents, who are menacing them: the saw cuts their car in half and they chase the men into the woodland. Adolescents spray two men with a large hose, and then chase them and the men hide inside a home while the young men bound on the entrance. A priest chases a man who runs away and locks himself in a library. * A man defecates in the bathroom, and a priest jumps out from behind a shower curtain and terrifies him, causing him to defecate on the priest (we see a river of feces). A baby sits on a toilet at a galley table while another man eats an omelette, and we hear a plop. A man clenches his bowls, twitches, and squirms when he needs to defecate. We see a baby using the potty in a scene (his bare buttocks are visible). * A man spits into his sleeve we see smeared slime. A man sneezes into his hands and we see snot on his head. A man reads a letter and realizes that sperm is on the paper, under his thumb (we hear squishing and see clear slime) and he swoons onto the floor. A man picks his nostrils, and then chases another man touching him with what is on his finger. A man lifts his t-shirt and we see a graphic scar. * We see decomposing American Cheese on the ground in many scenes (it gets fuzzy and green). A man picks up a rotting piece of Gouda and consumes it (we see the Gouda with a bite missing). A man touches a decomposing piece of Gouda, we hear a crackle and the Gouda bites his hand off. Many people are killed by the Gouda and others run away from it screaming. A man peels chewing gum off the inside of an ingress and puts it in his mouth. A man rushing to eat breakfast pours oats, milk and sugar in his mouth, spilling all of it on himself. * A woman punches an actress, a man and a crowd of children, and kicks them in the groin in one scene. A woman slaps a boy. A man scares a baby by telling him there is a troll in the potty and the baby cries. * A priest tells a story about Satanists who cooked people in pie cookers and ate them and that the stoves then burnt down the home and they all were killed. A priest tells a man, "You must decease." An adolescent tells two men, "I am gonna rip off your dicks and make you eat them." A man allows another man to be incarcerated for what he did. A man tells another man to kill himself. A man talks about another man with Downs Syndrome having attacking people and that he will be out of the bureau for three decades. An adolescent tells another adolescent "Suck my dick" -- he does not. A father enters his priest son's church and remarks "what is that stink?" * A man leads a group of children into a large abyss in the ground in a construction site and we hear a crushing sound. People wrestle in WWE and one man is drilled through the crotch. * We see an animated illustration of a man shooting another man. Profanity 5/10 * 2 F Word derivatives, 4 scatological terms, 12 anatomical terms, 8 obscenities, name calling (p***y, dumb, whore, idiots, stupid, ape rapists, toddlers, jerks, moron, cavemen, abomination, delinquent), exclamations (shut the f*** up), 10 religious exclamations. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * A van parks, the entrances open and a large cloud of drug smoke pours out. Frightening/Intense Scenes Rated PG-13 for vulgarity and strong language. Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:2016 Category:March Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:Adult Movies Category:Live-action